Sparkling Blue
by Kaoru Aozora
Summary: Perang yang mempertemukan mereka, membawa dua sisi yang berlawanan untuk saling mencinta (Gak pinter bikin summary, A/Z Bbelong to the owner)


Bukannya bulan enggan mengantarkan terangnya, hanya saja itu tidak pantas dilakukan saat malam segelap ini dimana bintangpun bahkan tidak mengedip. Sang bulan tentu saja memilih untuk menyelip di angkasa yang pekat , entah di belahan angkasa bagian mana.

Slaine menatap langit seolah langit adalah kelopak matanya Bukan, bukan karena langit itu dekat, tetapi gelapnya ekuivalen saat ia memejamkan mata. Gelap mengakibatkan ingatannya akan malam-malam yang telah lalu menyeruak ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya, terus menerus menghantuinya.

Satu tahun sejak Slaine pertama kali menatap sang surai coklat. Pria yang mengendarai kataphrakt orange itu turun dari kendaraannya yang terlihat norak. Menghampiri Slaine. Malam itu tidaklah gelap, bulan timbul tenggelam diantara kapas angkasa yang berwarna kelabu, menciptakan malam yang romantis dengan pendaran yang tipis bagi dua pria yang sedang tidur bersisian di atas rumput teki yang rebah. Melupakan sejenak siapa mereka sebenarnya, melupakan perang yang sedang berkecamuk, melupakan bahwa saat mereka berdua memegang kemudi robot, mereka berada di sisi yang berlawanan, sisi yang saling mengantar pada kematian.

Pihak waktu sengaja berjalan dengan lambat, memberikan kuasa pada insan yang sedang memadu kasih. Inaho, sang surai coklat, merasa malam terlalu dingin. Menggigil, undangan tersirat bagi sang pemilik manik lautan untuk mendekat dan membalut tubuh Inaho dengan lingkaran tagannya yang hangat.

"Kuharap perang segera berahir!" Slaine mendesah panjang. Perang berkepanjangan antara Vers dan Bumi mengakibatkan banyak kerugian di kedua belah pihak. Perang sesungguhnya tidak menghasilkan apa-apa , hanya mengeliminasi si lemah menjadi abu dan merubah si kuat menjadi arang. Inaho menatap Slaine, menatap tubuhnya yang membaur dengan cahaya bulan.

"Setengah dari pasukanku gugur, dan setengahnya lagi akan bertempur dengan membawa luka, sebagian kataphrakt hancur, dan persedian senjata berkurang drastis. Kurasa kau akan segera menemukan akhirnya." Inaho mengatakan hal tersebut bagaikan narasi dongeng pengantar tidur bagi bocah. Slaine tertegun. Ya, perang berahir mungkin akan merengut Inaho darinya, ia tau persis Inaho tidak ingin mengambil keuntungan apapun dari hubungannya dengan seorang Ksatria Vers untuk memenangkan perang, bahkan untuk menyeimbangkan kedudukan perangpun Inaho enggan. Ia hanya menjalin kasih dengan Slaine, tidak berarti ada hubungannya dengan perang yang sedang berlangsung. Slaine sebenarnya ingin memberi saran untuk menyerah, ia berjanji akan menghentikan perang dengan senang hati, tanpa melukai siapapun lagi. Ia berjanji akan melindungi Inaho dan pasukannya, menyatukan mereka dalam kekuasaan Vers.

"Koumori.." Inaho berbalik, membuat tubuh mereka saling berhadapan. "Kenapa kau mencintaiku?" Slaine tidak memiliki jawaban apapun , hanya menatap Inaho dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Ia mencintai Inaho, tetapi ia yang menembaki pasukannya, menembaki atasannya, Slaine yang memegang kendali perang untuk membantai pasukan bumi. Slaine yang memegang senjata tepat dihadapan kepala Inaho . Slaine mencintai Inaho, yang menciumnya ketika perang berhenti sejenak, saat semua pasukan sibuk, Slaine yang menyiapkan air hangat untuk Inaho ketika debu mengerak di kulitnya, Slaine mendekapnya ketika malam datang menyergap.

Jadi, yang bisa Slaine lakukan saat ini adalah membungkam mulut Inaho dengan ciumannya, ciuman ringan yang hangat, hanya menempelkan bibirnya dengan tekanan yang pas, bukannya ciuman menuntut yang panas. Ciuman yang menggerakan hati Inaho, menyadari Slaine benar-benar mencintainya. "Besok perang akan kembali dimulai bukan?" Slaine serak. Ciuman selanjutnya menjadi lebih panas dan menjadi-jadi, berubah menjadi hisapan, lalu gigitan. Membiarkan desahan Inaho lolos satu-persatu, bagai kalung mutiara yang lolos dari benangnya.

Inaho diam, membairkan tubuhnya dieksplorasi sang Ksatria Vers. Semakin lama tarikan nafasnya semakin berat, semakin cepat, tubuh mereka beringsut berlindung di balik semak mawar meminimalisir angin yang menerpa karena baju yang tidak lagi menempel, desahan – desahan menyatu dengan semilir angin.

Waktu lelah menanti, memberi sang fajar kesempatan untuk muncul kembali, bertepatan dengan benih yang Slaine tanamkan di bagian dalam Inaho, menandakan aktifitas fisik mereka telah mencapai puncaknya. Peluh mengalir di tubuh Slaine dan sedikit darah di paha Inaho.

"Darah.." Inaho menatapnya, mengusap paha dalamnya.

"Maafkan aku. Kau baik-baik saja?" Slaine membersihkan tubuh Inaho, membalutnya dengan kemeja putih yang tergeletak berdekatan dengannya.

"Aku harus kembali. Pasukanku akan membutuhkanku sekarang, perang akan dimulai dalam 3 jam." Inaho menatap arlojinya, memakai celananya dengan terburu-buru, merasakan pedih dan panas di bagian selatannya, membuat jalannya sedikit limbung.

"Berhadapanlah denganku, Inaho! Biarkan aku melindungimu, kali ini kumohon dengan sangat " Slaine membenamkan wajahnya di perut Inaho yang berada di posisi berdiri,sedangkan Slaine sedang duduk. "Kumohon, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Kumohon berdirilah di depanku!" Slaine merasa hatinya mencelos, menghadapi kenyataan perang yang pahit. Ia berharap pagi tidak pernah datang.

Pasukan Bumi yang tersisa sedikit itu terus menyerang dengan ganas, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan menyerah. Tidak ada cara lain untuk memenangkan perang ini selain menghabiskan seluruh pasukan Bumi. Kemenangan jelas sudah digenggam Vers, sayangnya pasukan Bumi enggan memberikannya dengan cuma-cuma, tampaknya mereka memilih mengahiri hidup memperjuangkan perang ini.

Slaine melihat Inaho dengan membabi buta menembakkan senapan mesinnya, syukurlah tubuhnya tidak terluka parah, hanya beberapa lecet saja. Detik-detik terahir perang akan menjelang, Slaine turun dan berdiri diatas podium reruntuhan mengumandangkan tawaran untuk menyerah . Pasukan bumi tidak ada yang menggubrisnya, semua tetap memberikan perlawanan.

Slaine terjebak dalam kemenangannya. Ia menatap Inaho yang berada sekitar sepuluh meter darinya, Slaine tahu Inaho hampir kehabisan peluru. Slaine membidikan senjatanya untuk menjatuhkan senjata Inaho. Slaine faham Inaho sekarang musuhnya, dan ia harus tetap waspada. Menyerang, sekaligus melindunginya. Ia berencana menghentikan perang ini secepat mungkin, semua prajurit bumi diusahan dilumpuhkan, tanpa dibunuh, kecuali benar-benar terpaksa. Itu titah Ratu mereka, kebanyakan prajurit Vers memilih menghabisi lawannya, supaya mudah dan cepat.

"Inaho, menyerahlah!" itu bukanlah suatu perintah, itu terdengar seperti permohonan. Permohonan yang dalam penuh kekalutan. "Kumohon, tak akan kubiarkan satupun mendekatimu, kumohon ! Kumohom padamkan egomu untuk saat ini saja!" Slaine tetap membidikan senjatanya, menatap Inaho di saat bersamaan.

Inaho mengarahkan pistolnya ke atas, Slaine sangat lega melihat gelagat sang manik zamrud. Ia tahu berat bagi Inaho untuk menyerah, Slain bersyukur menyadari bahwa Inaho menyerahkan nasib padanya. Slaine menurunkan senjatanya, hendak menghampiri Inaho, ketika sang driver kataphrakt orange itu mendapatkan peluru bersarang di perutnya. Slaine terkejut, Mazuurek tampaknya mengira ia terdesak oleh Inaho.

"Mazuurek hentikaan!" Slaine menggelegar, berlari berniat menghentikan peluru. Tapi kepala Inaho telah terjajar ke belakang, satu peluru menembus mata kirinya. Slaine tidak sadar berteriak, membuat perang terhenti seketika.

Debu sisa perang bertebaran, sunyi senyap. Gelap dan pekat, malam mencekam. Teriakan Slaine bukan teriakan marah, teriakan –erangan, erangan frustrasi, dan kepedihan, berbaur dengan seraknya tangis yang bergumul di tenggorokan. Tangis yang menjejal mulutnya dengan paksa, teriakan panjang yang menyayat.

"Inaho.." diraihnya kepala Inaho , mendekapnya erat.

"Koumori,.. kau tahu.. seandainya semalam aku tertidur dengan pulas dan bukannya melakukan _itu_ denganmu, pasti aku akan memenangkan perang ini!" Inaho tertawa rendah, satu-satunya tawa yang tercipta dari bibir ranumnya. "Sayangnya aku tidak menyesal, aku..bisakah kita melakukannya lagi ? di tempat yang layak.." kepala Inaho terkulai di bahu Slaine, suaranya hangat membelai telinga Slaine.

"Ah, bahkan aku sudah menyerah Slaine, kukira kita bisa melakukannya lagi. Bolehkah aku memelukmu, kali ini saja!" Suara Inaho hampir seperti bisikan, bisikan yang tertahan, dan berat karena nafas yang terasa pendek.

"Kita akan pergi kemanapun, Orenji ! Aku berjanji!" Slaine dengan kalap mengikat perut Inaho dengan seragammnya yang dengan sengaja ia robek. Inaho tersenyum, senyum pertamanya untuk Slaine. Mencium mata pemuda berkulit cerah itu bergantian, lalu berhenti .

"Inaho, kumohon bertahanlah !" Slaine mengeluarkan suaranya dengan susah payah, karena udara tidak masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Tubuh Inaho memberat, kehilangan aliran darahnya sendiri, kehilangan suhunya. Slaine mendekapnya dalam pedih yang berat.

Memeluk tubuh Inaho di dadanya, berdiri dengan kaki yang bergetar. Mataya berkeliling dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Medis.. medis.. Disini prajurit terluka parah.. Lemrina,panggilkan medis. Kumohon cepatlah !" yang menjawabnya hanyalah desiran angin yang membawa bau darah. Tidak ada satupun yang beranjak, semua menatapnya dalam pandangan yang nanar, jiwa mereka seperti tersedot ke dalam black hole dengan tarikan yang tak tertahankan. Menatap seorang ksatria Vers yang mendekap erat mayat Prajurit Bumi. Tarikannya benar-benar mematikan, menyengat.

Slaine menatap Mazuurek dengan tatapan yang lemah, dalam, dan tatapan kehampaan.

"Medis.. tolong.."


End file.
